To Begin to Shine
by Tasty-Clarice
Summary: Naruto AU. Nitesco is an Academy for supernatural beings. Keket, a priestess, is sent there only to find that life is not as sheltered as she's been led to believe. DeidaraxOC HidanxOC
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting low behind the sandy dunes to the Far East. Splashes of colour streaked the sky in a kaleidoscopic array. I stood on the balcony of the temple, leaning on the railing, watching as the last warmth of day fell slowly into night. My long black hair was blown out of my face by a slight breeze. I love twilight; it's not to hot, and not to cold. I knew that once the sun was completely gone, it would get extremely cold, even though I did live in the deserts of Egypt. I am a priestess of Bastet, even though I am only 17. Both of my parents are in the service of the gods, my father under Osiris and my mother under Isis, so I felt compelled to follow in their footsteps. I don't resent them for it, serving the gods is a good life. I have a home and food to eat every night; I have nice clothing and the opportunity to learn.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs I turned so I had a view of who was coming up to the balcony. I watched as the head of the main priestess, Acenath, came into view.

"Keket, what are you doing here?" She asked

"oh…nothing.." I said, still gazing into the sky. Acenath came to stand beside me.

"Your parents are coming tomorrow." She stated. I whipped my head around in shock.

"Tomorrow? They're not due for another visit until next week! What could they possibly want? Are they bringing Kiya? Do I need to show my spellwork?" My voice trailed off as I saw the stern look on Acenath's face.

"Firstly," she began, "they have pressing business here that requires them to come earlier. Secondly, I believe they have a divinity meeting and maybe a consultation with the Nobles. Third, they aren't bringing Kiya, and lastly, I believe that they would want to see some of your new spells, you did study them, didn't you?"

My guilty look gave me away.

"Keket!" She reprimanded. "You were supposed to practice last night! Where is your head girl?"

"I was going to practice!... but I was distracted…" I defended

"Keket, Keket" she groaned while shaking her head, "you do realize if they don't see any improvement, they will send you away?"

"I know" I stated miserably, "but I just can't seem to grasp the concept of the basic spell incantations"

"Have you gone for extra help?"

"Almost every night, but still nothing, maybe I'm no good at sorcery, maybe I should just quit"

"Keket," she stated firmly, "you were born with the spirit of Bastet entwined with your soul, you will be an amazing priestess, if you ever paid attention to any of your lessons. I'll be damned before I let someone with as much potential as you have give up." Her stern face broke into a huge smile. "Now, maybe you should go to bed? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Acenath" I said respectfully before bowing slightly and rushing down the stairs. I sped through the great hall with their pillars of alabaster, and golden statues of the gods, past the room to the dining hall, usually crowded and noisy, through the outside hall lit with the moon reflecting on the lily ponds, and into the dormitories.

My roommate looked up in surprise as I crashed into the room. Our room was a decent size with two sleeping mats on a reed floor. A stack of books was placed at the back and thrown across the two writing desks at the back wall. Our window faced the back lily ponds, and the linen curtains were blown about by the soft night wind. I quickly ran to my desk and flipped open my spellbook before hastily trying to cram in last minute spellwork.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" My roommate, Hafsah, questioned worriedly.

"My parents are coming tomorrow!" I cried angrily, "and they expect me to have all my incantations memorized!"

"Really?" Hafsah exclaimed. "I thought they weren't coming till next week."

"Yes well, that was changed, and of course no one thought to tell me." I mumbled under my breath.

"Keket," began Hafsah, "you aren't going to learn them all tonight, and you need your sleep for tomorrow, why don't you go to sleep?" Ah, there was my good old roommate, always the voice of reason.

I sighed "yeah, you're right, but I'll have you know, I won't get to sleep for hours" I got up and crossed the room to my sleeping mat. I sat on the edge and undid my leather sandals before throwing them across the room and slipping under the light linen sheets.

"Goodnight, may Isis watch you and Ra bring you to a new day." Whispered Hafsah, before slipping into her own bed.

I sighed and turned over so I was facing the wall. I waited until I could hear Hafsah's gentle breathing before I let silent tears run down my face. I was scared for tomorrow, scared of failing, scared of letting down my parents, but mostly scared of the fact that they would send me to a new school. What would happen to me there? The temple was all I had ever known, I was raised there, I knew the people there so much that they were almost family. If I was sent away, I would lose all that. "Bastet, help me," I whispered to my patron goddess before my eyelids slipped close and sleep took me over.

The next morning brought a bright clear sunny day. The sunlight woke me up. I lay in bed tense and nervous before deciding that something to eat would do me good. I crawled out of bed and exchanged my dirty linen dress for a nice clean one. I threw on my jewellery and dabbed on a bit of make-up before slipping on my sandals and heading out the door.

I hurried into the dinning hall, ignored the food line and instead grabbed a mango, and headed to where Hafsah was eating her breakfast. I slipped into the seat and Hafsah glanced up.

"Morning!" She exclaimed cheerfully, "how are you feeling?"

"As nervous as if I was facing Ammit himself" I grumbled before taking a bite out of my mango.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. You're as smart as Thoth and as beautiful as Bastet herself"

"You do realize Bastet was a cat right? You know, fur, whiskers, that's not much of a compliment" I replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean" She defended. "Anyway, shouldn't you be going? It is almost 10 am"

"What!" I cried, "Why didn't you tell me? I've got to go!" I sprinted put of the dining hall and into the great hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I skidded to a halt when I reached the main chamber of the great hall. I stopped to catch my breath, panting and wheezing, before looking up into the disapproving faces of my parents.

My father, Jahi, stood there, as tall and imposing as ever. He was dressed in traditional priest clothing, with long flowing robes and pendants as designated by rank. My father was high Priest of Osiris, a very honorable profession to be sure. Unfortunately, this prevents me from seeing him aside from select times during the year.

My mom, Kamilah, stood beside him, a vision of beauty to rival the gods. My mother is the high priestess of Isis. I know she worked hard to gain this profession, even though rumors have been spread that she got the job on looks alone. My mother and father were an arranged marriage, in hopes of producing the next generation of powerful sorcerers. I, unfortunately, have let them down in that respect. My mastery of the ancient magic is one of the weakest in the whole temple. The only reason that I can even stay here is the fact that I supposedly have the spirit of Bastet living within me.

"Father, Mother." I greeted respectfully before bowing slightly.

"Keket," my father responded, "how good it is to see you, on time"

His sarcasm bit deep and I flinched slightly, expecting the worst. I looked back to see my mother gently put her hand on my father's arm and glanced at him with a pleading look on her face.

"Jahi, please" She said with a tone of frustration in her voice, before turning to look at me. A smile broke across her face. "Keket" she said lovingly, "you are the image of Isis, tell me, how are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Keeping up with your studies?" She questioned.

"As best I can" I mumbled.

"That's good" She said in her same loving tone. "Would you care to show us some of your best spellwork?"

I shuffled my feet around, pretending to concentrate on the light reflecting off the anklet that I wore. "Actually" I began, "I was wondering if I could wait until next week? You see I was only told of your visit last night and I believe that some more time would…" I broke off watching disapproval colour my father's face.

"It wasn't a request Keket" stated my father, "Now since you seem incapable of deciding on a spell yourself, I will choose one for you. I will start off easy, making sure the basics are covered, show me a basic water spell."

_Water spell, water spell,_ I thought, _now was that under the elementals? But wait wasn't a certain element under the spirits? Do I use a god calling? Ummmm…._ Nothing was coming to me, oh well here goes nothing. I placed my hands palm up and concentrated. After a couple seconds of envisioning the result of my spell, I began to recite my incantation "جلب الماء إليها ، أو إلى هذه الأرضالأرض والسماء ، والرياح ، والمياه ، واسمع القياد

I stopped as the felt an intense burning in my palms. I looked down and screamed as I saw my palms were on fire. My father instantly leapt forward and a stream of water shot from his own hand, dosing the flames quickly spreading across my hands and arms. My mother was close behind him covering my hands with her own, healing them before the burns got worse. Tears of pain and shame rolled down my face "I…I'm s…soo..sorry" I stammered through my tears, "I don't know what happened"

"Oh honey, it's alright." My mother soothed, wrapping her arms around me and allowing me to cry into her shoulder.

"I know exactly what happened." My father hissed, "you have been neglecting your studies. And it's no wonder, being raised in a temple where they concentrate on looks rather then skill. We should have sent you to an outside school long ago. But no matter, that's where you're headed now."

"No!" I cried, ripping myself out of my mother's arms and standing to face him. "You can't do that! I'll get better I swear! Please just give me a chance!" The tears were now flowing freely down my face.

"A chance!" My father roared, "that's all you've been given in life, chances! And you've failed at every single one of them! You aren't improving on your own, so this school will force you to!"

"Jahi!" My mother broke in, standing to face us both, "we were going to discuss her results together before deciding whether school would be best for her."

"Kamilah…" My father groaned shaking his head, "you can't keep defending her, you saw her performance. Even performing a basic water charm she failed and instead conjured fire. I'm starting to think she doesn't have the spirit of Bastet inside her at all."

"I do!" I screamed. "I swear I do! Please I'll get better! Just don't send me away!" My knees gave out beneath me and I fell to the floor. I glanced up, the statues of the gods looked down on me. That seemed to be happening a lot, people looking down on me.

"Oh get up" My father scoffed, "have some pride, you're still a priestess of Bastet, so act like one. Now the train comes tomorrow, I expect you to be packed and on it. You will update us with letters on your progress once a month. The academy has a high reputation, it will be good for you to be in a situation where rules are followed. As you are there, I expect you to be responsible, civil, and polite, you need to represent your country and your culture. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father" I mumbled.

"Now go" He commanded

I nodded, bowed, and then turned and sprinted out of room. "Keket, please!" I heard my mother call but I ignored her. I ignored all the priestesses, calling out as I ran by. I ignored Acenath, with her worried expression. I ignored Hafsah, who tried to get me to stop. I ignored everyone until I had reached my room. I burst through my door and flung myself onto my sleeping mat. I lay there, tears staining my blankets, only ever feeling happy when at last darkness overtook me.

A gentle nudge of my shoulder shook me awake. Immediately I knew I had slept for too long, as the sun was already high in the sky. I shot up into the startled face of Hafsah.

"I'm sorry," she began, "it's just that the train will be leaving in a few minutes and Acenath said you needed to get going and I didn't want you to be late and there was…"

"It's ok," I interrupted, resting my head on my drawn up knees, "I guess I'll start packing." I whispered to myself.

"It's done," Hafsah said. I glanced up at her confused. "It's just that last night you were kind of out of it, and I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to pack it for you." She gestured toward my bags sitting against the wall beside the door.

"Oh" I said, realization setting in that I wouldn't be sleeping here tonight, "thank you"

"No problem." Hafsah smiled, "now, do you want to get breakfast?"

"No" I replied. I stood up and started to change into my turquoise halter dress my mother had given me, tying gold bands around my forehead and waist. "I think I'm just going to go to the train station, don't want to be late, do I?"

"Oh ok" Hafsah conceded. I slipped on the last of my jewellery and fastened up my leather sandals. I then crossed the room and started picking up my bags, trying to balance them all so I could walk properly. "Here," Hafsah said, crossing the room, "let me help you." She started reaching for some of my bags.

"No, it's alright." I said, jerking away from her. "I'm going to have to carry them all the way to the train station, why not start now?"

"You don't want me to come?" Hafsah said, hurt evident in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I want to do this alone," I said.

"Alright, well I guess this is goodbye, for now." She wrapped her arms around me. After a brief hug, she turned and opened the door for me. "Go on, get," she said jokingly.

I laughed, "Ok ok," I said moving out the door, "I'm gone."

I passed through the temple hallways until I was out on the street. Passing through the labyrinth of market vendors and people trying to sell me things I didn't need, I finally reached the train station. I put my bags down and leaned against one of the pillars, waiting for the train to come. It wasn't until I heard a familiar voice complaining that I moved.

"Ugh, when is this train going to come? I'm dying over here"

I smiled and moved from under the pillar until the owner of the voice came into view. "Temari?" I called.

A sandy blond head whipped around in my direction, before a smile broke across Temari's face. "Keket! What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for the train," I explained, joining Temari and her brothers. Temari was the oldest, followed by her brother Kankuro, and finally Gaara. Their family is famous, as their father is one of the main advisors to the Pharaoh. Their mother was dead; apparently she died giving birth to Gaara. Their mother wasn't Egyptian, which was probably why Temari and her siblings looked different from the traditional Egyptian style. Although they all had tanned skin, Temari's blond hair and teal eyes stood out in the crowd of black hair and brown eyes. Kankuro could blend in the most, as he had brunette hair and black eyes. Although he did wear the traditional face make-up of the Egyptian Alchemists, which tended to stand out a bit. Gaara's looks were the most unusual, with his shock of blood red hair and sea foam green eyes. Aside from their peculiar looks, they also were incredibly powerful; Temari had the wind spirit entwined with her soul, while Gaara had the sand spirit. Kankuro was an alchemist, although I wasn't sure what he specialized in. Temari's voice brought me back to reality.

"So are you going to Nitesco?" She questioned.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm being sent there, I kinda need some more help" I mumbled, embarrassed at my failure.

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other. "Don't worry," Kankuro reassured, "Nitesco is great, you'll learn a lot and be back here in no time, we've been going since we were kids."

"Yeah, the teachers are all great," Temari continued, "And the dorms are awesome, which house do you think you'll be in?"

"House?" I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"There are four houses you get put in," Temari explained, "Aqua, Terra, Aeris, and Ignis. I'm in Aeris, Kankuro's in Terra, and Gaara's in Ignis.

"Oh, well I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to…"

"Train's coming" Gaara interrupted.

We all turned to look at where the train was supposed to arrive. Sure enough a sleek and modern looking train pulled up to the platform. Nervousness gripped my stomach as I ran back to where I had left my bags. Balancing my bags across my body I went to catch up with Temari.

"So where do we go?" I questioned.

"Oh we're at the front," She explained, "all academy students are first-class, there's a special conductor up there, just hand him your ticket and he'll show you where to go, do you want to sit with us?"

I considered this for a bit but then decided I'd better learn how to get around by myself. "No thanks," I replied, "I'm just going to read so I'll sit by myself."

Temari shrugged, "suit yourself, we'll be at the very last compartment on the right if you change your mind."

Temari walked off to find her brothers. I walked to where Temari had directed me. The conductor there looked up and smiled as I handed him my ticket, there was something weird about him, but who was I to judge?

"Welcome to Nitesco! First year at the academy?" He questioned.

I nodded, still a little creeped out by him.

"Excellent, you'll love it there"

"So I hear," I replied managing a small smile.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what species are you?" He questioned.

"Oh human or I guess a sorceress," I answered

"Great, you'll fit right in." he smiled warmly, "go on in, and have fun!"

"Ummm, alright" I said, quickly moving into the academy part of the train. I looked around at the many kids all crowding the hallway and sitting in different compartments. _Great, _I thought, _everyone has groups of friends; I'm so not going to fit in here. _ I went and found an empty compartment and sat down. The train started moving as I gazed out the window, watching my home country of Egypt speed by. During the ride all I could think of was how I was going to make friends. I didn't want to follow Temari and her brothers around all the time, and besides, I didn't think Gaara liked me too much. Actually I don't think he likes anyone.

The train made a few more stops on the way to the Academy, passing through Syria and Turkey. Each time more students would get on, making the train even more crowded. It was late in the afternoon when the train made one of its final stops in Greece. I was prepared to just ignore this stop as I had the last couple, but that plan was shot as I heard a soft voice call from the doorway of my compartment.

"Um, excuse me, is this compartment full?"

I looked up and saw a girl about my age standing in the doorway. The girl was obviously Greek, with her olive complexion, she also had long auburn hair and eyes that were emerald green. "No," I replied, giving her a small smile, "you can join me if you want."

"Thank you. My name is Kalonice, by the way." She said while putting her suitcase into the over head rack, before sitting across from me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Keket. I'm from Egypt."

"I'm from Greece, obviously" She replied.

"I can tell. You do look very Greek." I realized that I had forgotten to ask a very important question, "Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what race are you?" I questioned.

"Oh, I'm a demi-goddess" She replied. My eyes widened with shock. I had never met anything close to a god before, even a demi one. Thoughts of how my parents would react crossed my mind and I had to stifle a laugh.

She looked at me concerned, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how my parents would act if they found out the first person I met here was a demi-goddess." I replied, trying not to laugh.

"Why's that?" She asked confused.

I thought about how I would tell her, not wanting her to think my family was weird. After a couple seconds I just decided to tell her the truth. I leaned forward slightly. "Well you see, I'm a human, but I have the spirit of a cat inside me. I was a priestess at the Bastet shrine. My mother is a priestess of Isis, and my father is a priest of Osiris. Since I was blessed with the spirit of Bastet in me I can read spells out of my spell book. Also, since my parents are priests they would adore you, worship you even, just because you're a demi-goddess."

She looked at me shocked before replying, "oh, that's…weird."

I laughed internally when she said this, "I know it is. I think it's kind of weird too. Then again my parents would be scolding me for not getting on my knees and bowing to you right now too," an idea quickly crossed my mind, "excuse me a moment."

I reached into my carry on bag and pulled out a pen and paper. _Well, _I thought, _my father did say he wanted updates on what is going on. _

"Um, what are you doing?" Kalonice asked as I started writing

""Writing a letter to my mom and dad. They'll freak when they find out I met a demi-goddess." I replied.

_Dear Father and Mother, _

_The trip has started out well, I met up with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara on the platform. I boarded the train and met the conductor…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey everyone reading this story!! So this story is a three way point of view between me and my friends. They have each written their own point of view for this story. Kalonice's POV can be found on **crimson-moon-beams** account, and Eámanë's POV can be found on **MissImpossible**'s account, and each of their stories go by the same name, _To Begin to Shine._ PLEASE GO READ THEM! THEY ARE AWESOME

**Warnings: **Language, mild violence, and sexual content (and maybe character death in later chapters)

**Disclaimer: **I once had a dream where I owned Naruto... too bad eh? Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, 'cause if I owned it, all the akatsuki would be alive and Pein would rule the world.

* * *

The train was winding slowly on its serpentine path throughout the trail toward the academy. Although it was an interesting view, I soon got bored with staring at mountain after mountain, valley after valley. Reaching over to my worn book bag, I pulled out my spell book. I placed the book lovingly in my lap, running my hands over the torn leather cover. The spell book had been in my family for generations and had contributions from each of the different family members who had owned it. Opening the book, the light papyrus like paper crinkled softly and the soft familiar smell of the desert wafted up to my nose. I turned the pages until I reached the section on simple heat spells, remembering that the winter in Rome was likely to be much colder than rainy season in Egypt.

On the page was a basic black inked text with the standard way to perform such spells. But in the margins and between columns of text, different people had scrawled simpler ways and different styles of performing the spells. It was always a bit risky trying out the alternative way, sometimes it worked and sometimes… Well let's just say that things can go horribly wrong when they're not done properly. I lost myself in the familiar chants and spells when I heard a sigh from across where I was sitting.

Glancing up at my new friend I softly asked, "Something wrong?"

Kalonice answered without taking her eyes from the window, "No, just enjoying the view."

"Oh, alright." I replied before turning back to my book. After awhile of glancing through the spells I heard Kalonice speak up again.

"What is that?"

I quickly glanced up to see where she was looking before realizing that she was wondering about my book.

"Oh this?" I confirmed, "it's my spell book."

"A spell book?" Asked Kalonice, suddenly interested.

"Yes, I guess I would technically be considered a sorceress. I can read the spells from this book and basically do magic." I replied while continuing to flip through the tattered pages.

"Can you show me?"

I froze and looked up into Kalonice's green eyes. _Oh please Re, don't make me do this,_ I inwardly prayed before reluctantly giving my response.

"Well, you see, I guess I could, but I'm not very good at it." I replied, hoping that Kalonice would just drop it.

Unfortunately my prayers were unanswered as Kalonice kept asking.

"Oh, maybe a simple spell? If not that's fine, I've just never really seen magic before."

I wracked my mind for the simplest spell I could remember before deciding on one that would work.

"Well, I could try one. It's pretty easy I guess. All I really do is make water appear, it's no big deal." I said hoping that my voice sounded more confident than I felt.

Kalonice's eyes widened with shock as she exclaimed,

"You can make water out of thin air?"

"Well, yes, in a sense," I started to explain, "you see, magic can also be looked at like a science. The components of certain objects also contain certain particles that can be broken down and remade into other objects of the same mass. That is more commonly known as alchemy. My magic just consists of taking molecules out of one thing and brining it together to create a larger mass," I leaned forward and put my hand on the side of my face, dropping my voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "but if anyone asks, it happens because it's the God's will." I said and smiled. Kalonice smiled back and seemed genuinely amazed at the science of what the world has deemed as `magic`. I quickly continued my explanation.

"Now, I don't literally pull magic 'out of thin air' but I can pull water out of thin air seen as air itself is full of moisture, or water molecules. To use the magic all I need to do is recite the incantation and use it to manipulate the water molecules in the air, bring them together, and virtually create water." I finished my explanation, took a breath, and smiled.

Kalonice eagerly leaned forward. "That's amazing." She breathed.

I sighed inwardly. "Oh it's not that great, I guess I can show you now." I decided to copy the incantation right from the text and not try to recite from memory, it was a lot safer. I quickly flipped to the page I needed, glanced over the spell so that I knew I was on the right track, and started chanting. The familiar words filled my mind as I felt the power flowing through me. I soon lost myself to the gentle wave-like feel the water incantation always induced. I felt the power go to the tips of my fingers and I knew that the spell was working. I concentrated harder until I felt the power turn hot and red. _Oh no_, I thought, _it's turned into heat_! As soon as I realized what was going wrong I attempted to reverse the spell but it was too late. The now heat spell condensed on my hand before exploding in a loud bang.

I opened my eyes to a smoke filled apartment and Kalonice coughing wildly. She quickly reached over to open the window before turning to me and asking. "Keket are you ok?"

"Yeah," I replied, starting to cough as well, "we need to get out of here, the smoke's too thick."

"Keket, you go first and I'll follow." Kalonice gently urged me.

Needing no more prodding, I hurriedly turned and ran to the door before flinging it open into the hallway with Kalonice right on my heels. Relived I gasped as fresh air soon filled my lungs. I heard panting as Kalonice asked me again.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I responded bitterly, "I can't believe I screwed up again!" I stamped my foot out of pure frustration and crossed my arms.

"Hey is everybody ok here, yeah? I heard an explosion." Kalonice and I turned around to see two guys walk down the hallway toward us. The one who had spoken was tall with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His hair was halfway up in a ponytail with long bangs covering one side of his face. He was wearing what looked like an academy uniform, with a black jacket, white-brown sweater vest, and a white dress shirt. Black pants, a black and brown striped tie and black leather shoes completed the outfit. All in all he was probably the most attractive man I had ever seen, he was so attractive that all I could do was stare at him, barley noticing the other guy until he spoke up.

"Tobi heard it too!" I reluctantly forced my gaze away from the blonde boy to glance at the other one. He was wearing a strange orange mask with a hole on the right side and black swirls around it. His hair was black and spiked up, and his uniform was similar to the blonde boy's, except that his had red where the blonde guy's had brown.

I drew my gaze back to the attractive guy, feeling heat cover my face. I knew I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. I had never been allowed to interact with guys at the temple, aside from Kankuro and Gaara, and never any guy as attractive as the one standing before me. I tried to speak but no words would come out, thankfully Kalonice spoke up before I had a chance to embarrass myself further.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a spell that went wrong, that's all" Kalonice stated

The blond guy walked up to me, _oh no_, I thought, _he's going to talk to me and then a teacher's going to come and I'm going to get in trouble for interacting with members of the opposite sex and I'm going to get sent home and my parents will be disappointed…_

A string of possibilities went through my mind before he looked down at me and asked,

"Are you ok?"

I couldn't speak so I nodded my head, looking down at my feet.

"That's good, yeah." He replied, then turning back to Kalonice he asked, "what were you guys trying to do anyways?"

Kalonice answered, "She was trying to do a water spell, and unfortunately…" She glanced sympathetically at me, not wanting to say anymore.

Frustration got the better of me again, "I didn't mean for it to blow up! Honestly I didn't!" I cried, stamping my foot to emphasize my point.

The boy turned to me and smiled. "Hey don't worry about it, stuff like that happens. Oh, how rude of me, my name's Deidara, yeah, nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand; I stared at it for a moment, trying to remember what the greeting custom here is before realizing that he expected me to shake it. I slowly reached out my own hand to grab his. He started to shake my hand, and in my euphoria at actually being able to touch him, I almost didn't feel something hot and wet sliding up and down the length of my palm. The second it hit me that something was licking my hand I screamed and jumped back instantly releasing Deidara's hand.

"What happened?!" Kalonice asked, concern clouding her emerald eyes.

"Something licked me!" I cried, horrified.

Deidara grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. My hands just seem to have minds of their own. I guess that means they like you."

"What are you talking abou..." Kalonice started before Deidara interrupted by holding up his palms. My jaw dropped in shock as I realized that there were mouths on his hands! The mouths smiled mischievously before sticking out their tongues and licking their lips.

"Yeah, it's a little weird but I was born this way. My parents say it's because I was cursed for having such a big mouth, yeah." Deidara explained for us, sticking out his tongue playfully. I giggled at his ridiculousness while Kalonice merely looked unimpressed. Suddenly the other boy pushed Deidara aside.

"Tobi wants to meet the girls too!" He yelled energetically.

Deidara glared at him and rolled his eyes, exclaiming,

"Honestly Tobi, why don't you just go back to your cage, yeah?"

Tobi ignored Deidara, instead choosing to turn toward Kalonice and I, saying,

"Hi my name's Tobi, who are you?"

Tobi thrust his hand out at Kalonice, who in turn took it, smiling and saying,

"My name is Kalonice."

I hid my hands, not wanting any more surprises, before saying,

"A-and I'm Keket."

Tobi looked at both of us and exclaimed, "Wow, Tobi thinks you're pretty."

I cursed my stupid blushing prone cheeks as I felt the redness begin to creep up at Tobi's comment. I let myself be envious of Kalonice for a second, watching as she calmly released his hand and thanked him while smiling, no embarrassing blush ever showed on her face. I quickly got over it and turned to face Tobi and Deidara.

"Tobi met pretty girls Deidara!" Tobi yelled, bounding around to face Deidara. Deidara just glared at him.

"Tobi, go back to the compartment, yeah." He ordered

Tobi shoulders slumped over and he replied, his voicing raising a few octaves like he was on the verge of tears,

"Ok, Tobi will go back."

We watched as Tobi slowly walked back in the direction of his and Deidara's compartment. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Kalonice angrily turned on Deidara, saying,

"Did you have to be so mean to him?"

"Oh please," Deidara replied crossing his arms, "he's like a puppy, yeah, he gets upset when scolded but give him a few minutes and he'll be just as giddy as before. He is such an annoyance, yeah."

Kalonice gave a frustrated eye roll before looking into the compartment.

"How is it?" I asked timidly

"There's still a lot of smoke in there. I don't think we can go into the compartment for awhile." She replied

"But all our stuff is in there." I stated concerned, I couldn't even imaging my father's anger if I lost the spell book because of an incantation gone wrong.

Kalonice shook her head and said,

"Yeah but there isn't really much we can do."

"Tobi can get it for you!"

Both Kalonice and I turned our heads to see Tobi running over to where all of us stood. Kalonice quickly protested to Tobi's offer.

"No, Tobi, it's ok, you don't have to."

"No, no, Tobi can do it. Tobi's a good boy." He ran off into the smoky apartment seemingly determined to rescue our luggage.

"Is he going to be ok?" Kalonice quickly asked Deidara

"I'm not lucky enough for him to die of smoke inhalation, yeah." Deidara replied coldly. I turned toward the compartment, hoping Deidara was right and he would be ok. Having someone die because of my horrible spell would be too much. At last Tobi burst through the smoke, stumbling into the hallway with Kalonice and I's luggage in hand. Kalonice quickly shut the door to prevent any smoke from escaping into the hallway. She then turned to Tobi,

"Tobi, you did it!" She said smiling

"Of course Tobi did, Tobi's a good boy!" He replied. I could imagine a huge grin plastered on his face under the mask, and I couldn't help to smile back at him. I looked around to see all the other compartment doors closed and the smile faded from my face.

"But what are we going to do now?" I asked sadly, effectively killing the happy mood, "We can't go back into the compartment while it's still smoking."

Tobi immediately perked up and stated jumping up and down, exclaiming,

"Tobi has an idea Deidara! Tobi has an idea!"

Deidara's eye twitched and he angrily turned to Tobi and said through gritted teeth, "What…is it…Tobi, yeah?"

"Why don't Kalonice and Keket come to Deidara and Tobi's compartment?" Tobi eagerly answered.

Deidara though it over before replying, "might as well, it was just the two of us anyway, I need a break yeah."

Tobi immediately started dancing around yelling in a sing song voice,

"Yay! Kalonice and Keket are coming to Tobi and Deidara's compartment!"

Deidara shook his head and turned to us, asking,

"Do you girls want to come to our compartment, yeah?"

"I have no problem with it." Kalonice immediately answered, shrugging her shoulders.

I hesitated, thinking about how much trouble I'd get in at the temple for sharing a compartment with boys. But I soon got over that, thinking that they probably have different rules here.

"O-ok." I managed to stammer out.

"Alright, we'll take your stuff, yeah." Deidara said. He turned around and grabbed my stuff from Tobi before walking down the hall, with Tobi following quickly on his heels, carrying Kalonice's luggage.

Kalonice quickly glanced at me before walking after the boys. I ran up and grabbed Kalonice's arm, asking her in a hushed whisper,

"They have boys here?"

"Uh, yes?" She replied, staring at me as if I had another head growing from my spine.

"I had no idea!" I gasped, "And we're allowed to talk to them, and won't get in trouble?"

"Yes, of course you can talk to them. Why would you get in trouble?" Kalonice asked obviously still confused.

"Well, back at my temple it was forbidden for the women and men, especially at my age, to even speak with each other. The only men I ever really talked to were my father and the other priests. I think the only other boys I talked to were my friends Gaara and Kankuro, but I've known them since I was young." I quickly explained.

"Is that so?" She asked interested, "I never lived in such restrictions. I could talk to whomever I wanted to. But I suppose our lives are too different to really compare."

"True, but now look! I can talk to boys all I want! This is so exciting!" I exclaimed, thinking of all the possibilities, imagining falling in love and getting a boyfriend and my parents aren't even there to voice their opinions! I noticed Kalonice shaking her head.

"Something wrong?" I asked

"No," She quickly replied, "just thinking to myself."

We looked up and noticed that Deidara and Tobi had stopped in front of their compartment. Deidara opened the door and stepped aside, turning to us and being the complete gentleman, said,

"Ladies first, yeah."

Tobi immediately started walking into the compartment before Deidara grabbed the back of his jacket, pulling him back.

"I said _ladies_ first, not idiots, yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily

"But, Tobi wants to sit down." Tobi whined.

"That's it, yeah! Death by suffocation!" Deidara yelled, jumping at Tobi and wrapping his legs around Tobi's neck. Kalonice and I just started at them shocked.

"What do we do?" I whispered to her.

"I think we should just go sit down." She replied, turning her back on the fighting guys and entering the compartment. I quickly copied her, sitting across from her on the window side. Eventually Deidara and Tobi came into the compartment, and put our bags on the overhead shelves. Deidara quickly sat down beside me while Tobi claimed the spot beside Kalonice. The compartment lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Tobi eagerly turned toward Kalonice.

"Kalonice what are you?" He asked.

Kalonice drew her eyes to Tobi before asking confused, "Um, excuse me?"

"He wants to know what race you are, yeah." Deidara clarified, looking angrier at Tobi by the second.

"Yeah, yeah what race is Kalonice?" Tobi asked, impatiently.

"Oh, um, I'm a demi-goddess." Kalonice replied nonchalantly. Deidara looked shocked.

"You're a demi-goddess, yeah?" He asked

"Yes…is that bad?" Kalonice said looking worried.

"No it's not bad," Deidara quickly backtracked, "it's kind of impressive actually. There aren't many demi-gods at Nitesco, yeah."

"Oh I see." Kalonice replied, again using her unimpressed voice.

"And what are you Keket, yeah?" Deidara asked, turning his sea-blue eyes on me. Immediately I sat up straighter and flicked my hair away from my face before answering.

"I'm a sorceress and possessed by the spirit of the Egyptian Goddess of cats, Bastet." I replied automatically.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, yeah." Deidara said smiling at me.

"Thank you." I said, smiling shyly.

Kalonice tuned back into the conversation, "And what about you two?" She asked curious.

"Tobi's a vampire! Tobi's a vampire!" Tobi yelled, pointing at himself and bouncing up and down on the seat.

"And I'm an elf, yeah." Deidara said. I glanced at his ears and saw that they were indeed pointed at the tips. I had never met an elf before and I was excited by all that chances to explore other races cultures.

"Wow an elf, that must be so interesting." I said, leaving an opening for him to continue a conversation about the Elven race. Fortunately he followed suit.

"Well it's not that interesting," he began, "The only thing even remotely supernatural about elves is the fact that we can use magic and we live for an extended amount of time. In fact, being an elf is not all that fun, yeah, I mean, your whole life is run by the elven council, which is made up of the first born son from all of the twelve royal families."

"Wow, you have royal families?" I asked, "so, there could be Elven royalty at Nitesco right now?"

"Well, yeah." He said, suddenly shy, "I mean, I'm part of the twelve royal families, yeah."

"Really?!" I exclaimed, "So you're like, Prince Deidara, are you in line for the throne? Are you going to be King one day?"

"No, no," He replied laughing at my enthusiasm, "it's nothing like that, yeah, I mean, technically my title is Prince Deidara, but that's all I'll ever be. A lot of people would have to die before I am ever king, including my Dad and my older brothers yeah. And even though I'm a prince, I really don't have any power, or could ever get on the council, much less the throne, yeah."

"Still, it's pretty amazing. I've never met any royalty before. So…should I bow to you?"

Deidara roared with laughter, "Only if you really want to," he said smirking at me.

His smirk made me blush again, but that was soon forgotten as we got into an in-depth conversation about our different cultures. I was so enthralled at having a guy's attention completely on me that I did not even realize how much time was passing. I only paused when I heard Kalonice and Tobi talking about houses in the Academy.

"Tobi hopes you're in Ignas because then we can be best friends." I heard Tobi say to Kalonice. I looked over at Tobi who I assumed was smiling happily at Kalonice. _Awwww, that's so cute,_ I thought imagining how great it would be if I dated Deidara and Kalonice dated Tobi.

"That sounds…fun." Kalonice said smiling.

"Well you can have Kalonice," Deidara interjected, "I think Keket should join Terra and hang out with me, yeah." He said, placing his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I started freaking out on the inside, too much physical contact! I quickly pushed him away from me, blushing furiously and scared out of my mind. I looked over to see Deidara's face fall slightly. _Oh no_, I thought, _I_ _don't want to hurt his feelings_. I quickly backtracked saying,

"Deidara, you're so funny."

He smiled again, and I tentatively smiled back. Kalonice then interrupted, drawing our attention outside by saying,

"Hey, isn't that a village?"

"Oh yeah, there's a few small villages we pass before we reach Rome. We must be getting pretty close if we're already passing one." Deidara answered her. A few minutes passed before I turned toward Deidara, eager to find out more about the school.

"Hey, Deidara?" I asked quietly. Immediately his gaze was drawn down to me.

"Yeah?" He asked, his only visible eye looking at me intently.

"Could you tell me more about the professors at the school? What they're like and stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, turning so he faced me on his seat, one leg crossing in front of him while he supported his head on his arm that was resting on the top of the seat.

"There's a lot of teachers there, mostly are pretty decent, if you're on their good side that is. The headmistress is Tsunade and she's…all right, yeah. Now there are some teachers you want to stay away from…"

We got lost again in conversation as we had before. For some reason, he was so easy to talk to, even though I tended to get distracted by his amazing blue eyes and would have to quickly tune back in. We got into talking about the different classes when he suddenly stopped and asked,

"Hey, I just realized, I don't know how old either of you two are, yeah."

"I'm seventeen." I quickly replied, hoping our age difference wasn't too great, as he was obviously older.

"I'm also seventeen." Kalonice replied, which struck me as strange, a demi-goddess having an age. I was always taught that the Gods were ageless.

"Oh really?" Deidara said smiling, a dark gleam evident in his eyes, "I'm eighteen, yeah."

"Tobi's eighteen too!" Tobi cried happily.

At first I was excited because Deidara was only a year older than me, but then reality set in about or age differences.

"Oh, I guess that means we won't have any classes together." I said, disappointment colouring my voice.

"No actually, we might have some classes together, depending on what you take, yeah." Deidara corrected.

"Really?" I said, growing more excited at the prospect of being in classes with Deidara.

"Yeah, the classes are separated between primary, junior, and senior students. The primary students are basically grades four to six, juniors are grades seven to nine, and the seniors are grades ten to twelve. So technically you two are in grade eleven and Tobi and I are in grade twelve, yeah." Deidara explained.

Kalonice looked interested. "Wow I've never been to a public school so I didn't know they worked like that."

Tobi gasped before crying,

"Kalonice has never been to a school before?"

"No, I was home schooled since I was younger." She replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Deidara stretched his arms out to rest them along the back of the seat,

"Sounds boring, yeah." He said.

"Not really," She retorted, "especially when your tutors are Gods like Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus himself."

Deidara looked at her shocked while I laughed internally. I looked at Kalonice impressed before realizing that even though she had all those Gods to help her, I bet she was lonely a lot of the time.

My musing was interrupted as the door to our compartment was pushed open by a long white hand. The person thrust their head into the compartment, looking around at all of us. I had to do everything in my power not to scream out loud at the sight of him. His skin was incredibly pale, as if he was on the verge of death. His long black hair hung straight down his back and some strands fell into his face. His eyes were terrifying, as they were yellow and slit which reminded me of the snakes that used to live in the temple cellar back home. His whole outfit was completely black except for the white dress shirt that was underneath his black sweater vest. He smiled a sickingly sweet smile at us.

"The headmistress just wanted me to warn you that we should be arriving at the school any moment now. So children, I suggest you get ready. Oh, Deidara, Tobi, good to see you both back again this year." He hissed through his teeth.

I looked over to Deidara who was doing all he could to not look at the creepy man.

"Um, good toy see you too professor, yeah." He replied, sounding like he was forcing himself not to tell the professor to get lost.

"And I see we have some new students joining us as well." The professor said, turning his creepy gaze onto Kalonice and I. His stare made me feel like he was looking through me, analyzing me. I looked over at Kalonice and saw her shiver under his gaze, so I knew she felt the same.

"I hope you've been treating them well." He continued.

"Yes professor, we are." Deidara answered, turning and glaring at the man.

"Very good, see you students at school." And with that the creepy man left, sliding the door closed behind him. No one talked until we couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"I hate that man, yeah." Deidara whispered, still glaring at the spot where the professor had stood.

"Why? Who is he?" Kalonice quickly asked.

"Professor Orochimaru. He's a teacher at Nitesco, yeah." Deidara practically spat out.

"What does he teach?" Kalonice questioned.

"Potions, and he's really good at it I have to admit, but I refuse to take that class since he teaches it, yeah." Deidara explained, and frankly I didn't blame him. If that was the teacher who taught potions, then it wasn't high on my list of courses to take.

An awkward silence fell in the compartment, but an errant thought floated to my head and I decided to voice it, effectively breaking the gloomy silence Professor Orochimaru had left.

"Oh I just realized something, Kalonice and I don't have our uniforms, nor do we know what classes we're in." I stated.

"Oh, that's easy, yeah. When we get to the school the students who are returning to the school will just go straight in and up to their dorm houses. As for new students you go off with a teacher, it changes every year, and you get sorted, your uniform, you sign up for your classes and then get a quick tour of the school before getting sent up to your dorms to meet with your house's head teacher, yeah." Deidara explained.

"That doesn't sound so hard." I said, relived we wouldn't have to try and find our own way around too early. Suddenly the train horn sounded, and all our heads quickly turned to look out the window as the train station came into view.

"We're finally here." Deidara said sighing. My eyes widened in excitement. I couldn't wait to get to the school and get all settled in. The train came to a slow stop and we all stood up, stretching our sore muscles and reaching for our luggage.

"Tobi will get Kalonice's!" Tobi yelled, grabbing her suitcase before she could reach it. Deidara rolled his eyes and reached up to get mine before I could tell him not too. Deidara quickly turned and walked out of the compartment with both my and his luggage flung across his back. I followed him out with Tobi right behind me, Kalonice brought up the rear. We walked through the train hallway, and I glanced around, catching glimpses of the other students grabbing their bags and trying to get out of their compartments. Soon we had left the train and were waking across the platform toward the school entrance. The heat was must have been most unbearable as I saw many students sweating with their races red from the heat. Fortunately, this heat was nothing compared to Egyptian summers, so I found the heat quite pleasant. It wasn't long before Deidara voiced his own concerns.

"Man, why do they make us wear black in this heat, yeah?" He complained.

"Actually, I think its quite nice out." I said, breathing in the hot air, remembering the hot desert wind.

"I agree with Keket, the weather is very nice." Kalonice smiled at me. I returned her smile, remembering that she also came from a hot climate.

"Well of course you both would, you're wearing light clothing." Deidara pointed out. We had already reached the school grounds and I gazed around at the many buildings the surrounded us. Soon a voice sounded out from the crowd.

"All students who are returning to the school please start heading toward the school please, I repeat, all students returning to Nitesco Academy please start heading towards the school." I looked over to where the voice had come from and saw a man standing at the front of what looked like the main building. He had spiked brown hair, a wraparound beard and a cigarette which hung out of his mouth. He wore a uniform like professor Orochimaru's.

"So Professor Asuma is the teacher this year, yeah." Deidara said, dropping my luggage on the ground beside me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked sadly, not wanting to see him go.

"Yeah, we gotta get to the school, yeah. I'll catch up with you guys later. Can't wait to see which house you get put into, yeah." Deidara said, winking at me. I smiled back at him.

"But, but, but, Tobi doesn't want to go! Tobi wants to stay with Kalonice!" Tobi whined. Deidara glared at him.

"Tobi stop whining and let's go! I want to get settled before I miss dinner, yeah." He yelled and walked off toward the school.

"Deidara wait for Tobi!" Tobi yelled. He placed Kalonice's luggage on the ground beside her and wrapped his arms around her. I gaped at them before quickly turning around to keep an eye out so that no teachers would see them, not wanting my friends to get in trouble. I couldn't believe that Kalonice would let Tobi touch her like that! Wasn't she scared? If a guy did that too me, I'm not sure what I would do. I tuned back into their conversation as Tobi was leaving.

"Sorry Kalonice, but Tobi has to go now or Deidara is going to leave Tobi behind. Bye Kalonice, bye Keket." Tobi said happily, waving and running after Deidara. Both Kalonice and I waved after him.

"He's so hyper, but cute." I said to Kalonice, trying to see what her feelings for him were.

"Yeah, cute." She replied, not sounding convinced. I saw her shiver out of the corner of my eyes,

"Cold?" I asked concerned.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine. Do you know where we go yet?" She said, obviously brushing off my concern.

"Not yet but I'm sure we'll find out in a minute." I answered.

"Would all first-year students please come over here? I repeat, would all first-year students please come over to where I am." Kalonice and I looked over to see a lady with wavy black hair and bright red eyes calling out to everyone and directing them over to her. We looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, grabbed our suitcases and walked over to her. Soon there was a large crowd of people gathered around her. I looked around and saw that Kalonice and I were the oldest in the group.

"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Kurenai and I'm going to be giving you a small tour of Nitesco and getting you settled in. First of all, I need you all to follow me to the subject pavilion where you will be signing up for the courses you wish to take as well as being sorted into your appropriate houses. Follow me." Professor Kurenai started walking forward and we all followed. She was heading in the direction opposite of where the other students had gone.

We walked for a couple minutes before reaching what looked like the main building. The building was huge, with stained glass windows, pillars holding up the front of the roof and a big grand staircase leading up to the main doors. We walked up the stairs and entered the main building, the air conditioning effectively cooling our bodies.

"Alright, primary students please step to the far left, junior students in the center and senior students to the far right. You'll be picking your courses then you will be sent to the second floor where you will be placed in your appropriate house and given a uniform. After you have your schedule and uniform you may meet me outside the building where I'll take you around the school grounds and then into the school itself." With that final remark Professor Kurenai left the building. Kalonice and I looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, and entered the line for seniors. We were the only two in the line.

"Name, age and race, please." The man at the front of the line said. He had black spiked hair and a piece of cloth across his nose. Kalonice looked at me and I inclined my hand, silently telling her to go first. While Kalonice talked with the man, I looked around catching glimpses of the other teachers. There wasn't anyone here that were our age so I spent my time trying to discern the races of the younger students. I had almost worked out the one student was an elf like Deidara when I saw Kalonice leave the line and the man motion me forward.

"Name, age and race, please." The man repeated.

"Keket, seventeen, human." I answered.

He looked up at me. "Can you specify what type of human?" He asked.

"Uh sure, I'm a sorceress." I replied.

"Excellent." He said, "humans are rare here, so they'll be a lot of teachers excited that you're attending this school."

"Oh, um, thanks." I mumbled.

"Well here's a list of the courses you can take. They're separated into days A and B with 5 classes per day. Breakfast is from 8 until 9, if you're not there during that time you starve, lunch is 12 until 1, and then dinner is served from 6 until 7. After dinner you can walk around the school and such but you have to be in your dormitory by 11 at the latest. If you're caught outside of the dorms after 11 you will be punished. Now fill out the courses you want by checking them off and then bring the sheet back to me." He said sounding like he had done this so many times that he had memorized the procedure. I walked over to where Kalonice was staring intently at her sheet.

I picked up a pencil and started filling in boxes. I chose all the religious classes, knowing that my parents would want me to, and took some magic classes, and the rest were just courses that sounded interesting. I looked up and smiled as I saw that Kalonice had finished around the same time as me. We both walked over to the same guy as before and handed him our sheets.

"Ok, give me a few minutes to run this through here…" He said grabbing Kalonice's sheet and shoving it into a large boxy-like machine. He whispered some words under his breath and a white light surrounded the machine. Soon the light disappeared and the machine pushed out a new sheet that had Kalonice's schedule on it, arranged into Day A and Day B.

"Ok, and now I'll take yours…" He said before grabbing my sheet and doing the same as he did with Kalonice's. He soon handed me my time schedule and I hardly had any time to look at it before we were ushered up the stairs. We went to stand in a new line-up that was a lot longer than the other one, seeing as all the new students were together in this line up and not split up.

"Know what house you might be in?" I asked Kalonice while we waited.

"Absolutely no idea." She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope I get put into Terra, or even Ignas, that would be fun." I said, thinking about how great it would be to hang out with Deidara or Tobi everyday.

"You just want to be in those houses because Deidara and Tobi are in them." She responded completely seeing through my answer.

"Oh, you think so?" I joked.

"You have no shame." She said in her aloof voice.

I just smiled and looked around, hoping to catch a glance of some of the kids in our grade. After waiting in line for awhile, it was finally our turn. Kalonice let me go first and I walked up to where a man sat in a desk. He had brown spiky hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and had a scar across his nose. He motioned toward the chair beside the desk and I quickly sat down into it.

"Hello there, my name is Iruka, Professor Iruka. Welcome to Nitesco. Now I need your name, age, height, weight, race, and what length skirt you would prefer. There is short, knee-length, and long." He said mechanically. I quickly answered him.

"Hi, my name is Keket, I am seventeen, 5'4, 119 pounds, I'm a sorceress and I would prefer a long skirt." I said, knowing my parents would throw a fit if I asked for a short skirt. He sat there jotting down notes.

"Ok, can you tell me three subjects you have on your schedule, name them at random." He commanded.

I quickly looked down at my sheet. "Ok, um, I have Divination, Religious Theory, and History."

"Good choices, all are great classes." He said, "now that introductions are over, I want you to take this sheet of paper and focus your energy into it." He said handing me a small white piece of paper.

"Ok." I replied, quickly grabbing the sheet. I had done stuff like this before. You focus your energy and words will appear. I guessed that this was some sort of test to see if people deserved to come to this school. I held the paper in my hand and focused my energy into it, intently watching for the words to appear. Suddenly, the paper started to drip with water and crumple as paper does when wet. I looked up horrified.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Let me try again, please!" I cried, dreading the thought of getting sent home to my parents.

"No, no it's fine, that's supposed to happen." Professor Iruka said, laughing slightly at me, "the paper measures your energy and tells us what house you should be in, you're obviously in Aqua." He explained.

"Oh, great." I replied, happy that I wasn't being sent home but disappointed that I wasn't with Deidara or Tobi. Kalonice was my last hope, and I quickly prayed that she would be in Aqua as well.

"Now what you need to do is take your sheet and head behind that curtain over there, they'll measure you and get you your uniform." Professor Iruka explained. I thanked him and headed toward the curtain, as soon as I got behind it, a voice yelled out at me.

"Welcome!" I quickly turned to see a women with spiky purple hair tied into a ponytail and purple eyes smiling at me.

"Uh, hi." I replied cautiously.

"Come on over and we'll get your uniform ready!" She said enthusiastically, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the center of the room. She took my sheet and read it over.

"Keket, eh? And Egyptian too, no wonder your skin is so tanned and pretty, but a long skirt? I think the boys would appreciate a shorter one, don't you?"

"Ah, no, I'll just stick with my long one." I said, blushing furiously.

"Suit yourself." She shrugged and quickly took all my measurements.

"Alright done!" She said sliding a uniform into my hands. It consisted of a black jacket, white blouse, blue vest, blue skirt and a blue and black striped tie. I thanked her and quickly left the uniform place as I saw Kalonice walking over to enter it. I waited by the exit for her, still hoping to see some people who could help us find our way around to our dorms. Soon Kalonice left the uniform pavilion and walked quickly over to me.

"Ready to go?" She asked hurriedly.

"Well if you are then-"

"Ok let's go." She interrupted me and pushed me around to face the exit and proceeded to push me toward the main hall. I turned my head to ask what she was doing when I felt my body hit the back of another body. I whipped my head forward to see a man standing before us with silver hair. He turned around and glared at us with his red-violet eyes.

"Hey, why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" He spat out at us.

_Oh no_, I thought, _I'm going to get in so much trouble! I need to ask his forgiveness!_

"Oh, sorry, I was being pushed and…forgive me!" I cried falling into a kneeling bow with my nose almost touching the ground, as was proper for a woman to do when she has wronged a man; at least, it was what I was taught at the temple.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" He said confused, taking a step back.

"Um, Keket, what are you doing?" Kalonice asked me.

"I have to bow and hope he forgives me. He's a male after all and I'm female. I have to show my respect." I explained, knowing that Kalonice wouldn't understand her being a goddess and all. I bet she would never have to bow down to anyone in her life.

"Well, what the fuck do you know, hey Kakuzu, come check this out." The silver haired man called. From my kneeling position I saw another set of feet walk over to where we were.

"What do you want?" An annoyed voice asked.

"Look at this, this chick is fucking bowing to me!" He said laughing at my predicament.

"Why the hell would I care?" Kakuzu asked, sounding more annoyed by the second.

"Cause she's fucking hot?" He said. _Hot?_ I thought, _I'm not hot, I'm actually quite cool right now seeing as we're in an air conditioned building, besides what would that have to do with anything_?

"Unless she's offering to pay us money, I don't care." Replied Kakuzu.

"Keket, I think you can get up now." I heard Kalonice say angrily.

"No I can't get up until he gives me permission." I said shaking my head.

"Dude seriously, this is fucking sweet!" The silver-haired man laughed.

"Hey do you mind letting her up? We kind of have to get going." Kalonice asked, obviously angry at the fact that she had to ask anything of the man she clearly deemed lower than herself.

"Sorry sweetheart but this is my only fucking entertainment of the day so you can fucking forget it. Actually now that I look at you you're pretty fucking hot yourself, seriously. I think you should bow down to me too." He replied. _Uh oh_, I thought, _this is going to get messy._

"I don't bow down to those lower then myself." Kalonice responded, her voice sounding like ice.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He asked angrily.

"You heard me simpleton. I am Kalonice, daughter of Aphrodite and I will not bow to a lower being like yourself."

"Who the fuck is Aphrodite? And why the fuck should I care?" He retorted angrily. All the while I was praying that they wouldn't get into a fight in the middle of the hallway.

"How dare you!" Kalonice cried, "Aphrodite is the Greek goddess of beauty and love and deserves more respect!"

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but the only God I believe in is Jashin. Any other God can go fuck themselves." He said arrogantly. I knew I had to jump into this or they would rip each other apart.

"Who's Jashin?" I ask timidly, looking up from my bowing position.

"He's my God of course." He said turning to look at me.

"Oh how interesting. I'm a priestess of Bastet myself, but I've never heard of Jashin before." I said smiling at him, trying to calm him down. He smiled back at me and pulled out what looked like a rosary that had a pendant on the end of it. The pendant was a circle with an upside down triangle in it.

"This is the symbol of Jashin" He said, kissing it.

"Oh how very interesting." I responded, "Bastet is the goddess of cats, but I know many other Gods than that."

"Really? Jashin is my one and only God. I guess you can stand up now." He said. I happily jumped to my feet, eager to be off the dirty floor.

"Finally." Kalonice groaned, "can we please go now Keket?"

"Hey hold the fuck up sweetheart, Keket and I are trying to have a fucking conversation." He said angrily.

"Why do you swear so much?" I asked curiously.

"Its part of my religion." He replied automatically, as if he had already answered this question many times before.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous." Kalonice complained rolling her eyes.

"Hey look you little bitch; I have had it with your fucking attitude." He glared at her.

"Excuse me?!" Kalonice yelled, indignant at the fact that he thought she had an attitude problem.

"Seriously you are grating on my fucking nerves. Why don't you piss off so Keket and I can talk?"

"Who do you think you are?" Kalonice practically screeched at him.

"Name's Hidan Bitch, I suggest you remember that." Hidan smirked at her.

"I swear to Zeus…" Kalonice said threat evident in her voice.

"Bitch please, you don't have the balls." Hidan said shaking his head at her.

"That's it!" She screamed.

"Bring it, Bitch!" Hidan yelled back.

"Hey, what is going on over here?" A voice interrupted before the fight could get physical. We all looked over to see professor Kurenai walking over to us.

"Nothing Professor Kurenai, we were just talking." Kakuzu quickly lied.

"Is that so?" She said, obviously not believing Kakuzu, "Hidan, you're not bothering these girls are you?"

"No Professor Kurenai, not in a million years Professor Kurenai." He responded automatically.

"Good, you girls should join the rest of the group soon; we'll be heading to the school soon. Kakuzu, Hidan, behave yourselves." She said warningly. Apparently they had a reputation for trouble if this was how she was treating them. As soon as she walked away, Hidan started up again.

"Yes Professor Kurenai, you're a bitch Professor Kurenai, why don't you go fuck yourself Professor Kurenai?"

"Yeah I thought so." Kalonice scoffed, "big words and a big mouth but as soon as the teachers come around you fall to pieces."

"Hey, fuck you; seriously, I don't fucking answer to anyone." Hidan shot back.

"Whatever, Keket we've got to get going." She commanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me away to where everyone else was waiting.

"Oh, uh, bye Hidan, I'll see you around." I called back as Kalonice pulled me away.

"Yeah, and leave that bitch behind next time!" He called back.

"He was…nice" I said attempting to make conversation as we made our way to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, like a rattlesnake." Kalonice breathed angrily.

"Ok, would you all please follow me and I'll give you a quick tour of the school before you all head off to your dormitories." Professor Kurenai said as we reached the group. She started walking up a small hill. The rest of us followed. Soon the academy was in view. It was a huge building with four stories and many windows placed everywhere.

"Now from here if you look right you can see Building B which is where we have our alchemy classes. Not too far from it is the Terra dormitory. To the left is Building A which has divination and religious theory. Just above that is the Aeris dormitory. If you keep going straight from here you'll eventually find Building C which has sorcery classes and Building D which has home economics. Next to Building C is the Ignas dormitory and next to Building D is the Aqua dormitory.

"If you go straight past Building A you'll eventually go behind the school where the terrain has many hills and small forests. It is a popular meeting place and hang out but you are forbidden to go beyond the hills without permission. Now follow me and I'll show you the main building." Professor Kurenai explained. She went down the hill and headed towards the main building. She stepped off the hill and eventually came to a cobblestone path that led to the main building. She walked on it until she came to a type of courtyard just before the main building.

"This is the courtyard of the school. There are stone tables and chairs for students to sit on. You can eat your lunch out here or study in the warm weather." Professor Kurenai said. I looked around, amazed at all the stuff she was pointing out to us. It was all so beautiful that I couldn't believe I was going to be living here. We didn't get time to really explore as we were soon led into the main building. Professor Kurenai turned to us again.

"This is the main building of the school. Each floor holds different subjects. On the first floor you have your gym and combat classes, sciences, as well as the cafeteria and library. The second floor has the art classes including music, art and drama. The third floor has all the history classes and the fourth floor has languages, literature, philosophy, and other language arts. That pretty much sums up the entirety of the school. Any questions?" Professor Kurenai asked turning to the rest of us.

"What subject do you teach?" Someone in the group asked.

Professor Kurenai laughed. "I teach chemistry on the first floor. Any other questions?" She said smiling. When no one answered she nodded and smiled again.

"Then I hereby welcome you all to Nitesco Academy. Please feel free to look around but be quiet. There are some classes that have already started. Dinner will be served at 6 but until then feel free to look around. I suggest you go to your dormitories first to get changed into your uniforms and unpacked. Hope to see you all around and I hope you enjoy it here." She smiled at us one last time before walking away and leaving us to our own devices. Kalonice and I quickly walked out side, eager to be in the beautiful courtyard again.

"I can't believe we're really here." I said as soon as we were outside.

"I can't either really. I think I'm going to head to my dormitory now." She said

"I will too. I can't believe that our dorms are on opposite sides of the school." I said, glancing down at the uniform that lay in her hands, realizing for the first time that she was in Aeris.

"I know, but at least we'll see each other in class and around the school. Don't forget we also get to see each other at breakfast, lunch, and dinner." She said cheerfully.

"You do have a point" I said smiling at her. She turned to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm not hungry." She said

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" I called waving after her. I turned and walked toward where my dorm was, all the while wondering what my roommate will be like. As soon as I reached my dorm I started toward the door. I barley noticed the symbol painted above the door of two squiggly lines that I guessed were supposed to represent waves in the sea. I soon realized that there was neither knob to turn nor any other visible way to get in. I looked around hoping for someone to help me in. I soon saw what looked like a girl about my age walking toward the dorm.

"Excuse me!" I called, "I don't know how to get in, can you help me?"

The girl turned and walked toward me. When she reached me I noticed that she was very pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"New here I guess?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" I joked

She laughed lightly, "just a bit. And all you have to do is stand in front of the door say your name and request entrance; it will scan the crest on your jacket and let you in."

"Oh thanks!" I said happily, "are you coming in too?"

"No I'm going to wait for my roommate by the fountain in front of the main building." She said

"Oh, too bad." I said slightly disappointed, "and here I was thinking that it would be great if you were my roommate."

She started laughing at me before answering, "I don't think they allow boys and girls to share rooms."

I was completely stunned fro a second. The girl was actually a boy? I looked down and saw that the former she was wearing pants instead of a skirt.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry…I so didn't mean to…I mean…" I tried to backtrack.

"It's ok, really." He said seeing my embarrassment, "you're not the first, and you certainly won't be the last. I'm Haku by the way." He stuck out his hand waiting for me to shake it.

I cautiously reached out my own and shook his hand, more wary of him now that I knew he was a boy.

"I'm Keket." I responded

"Well I should be going, my roommate is going to be waiting for me, but I hope to see you around Keket." He said smiling kindly at me.

"Yes, same here." I answered, "and I really am sorry about before."

"It's no problem, I guess I should be happy that everyone finds me pretty enough to mistake as a girl, especially if your thinking I'm a girl led me to meet you." He smiled and winked at me jokingly, and then turned to walk back across the school grounds.

My cursed blush again spread across my face as I waved goodbye to him. I then turned to face the house of Aqua. I stood right in front of the door before saying,

"I, Keket, request entrance to the house of Aqua."

Immediately a white light shone out from the door and covered me. I looked up and saw that the symbol of Aqua appeared on the door before it opened and the light faded. I walked slowly into the dorm. Immedialty after I passed through the doorway, it slammed shut again. I looked around and found myself in a dark hallway. Cautiously, I walked down it before the hallway emptied into a bright room. The room was huge with couches and armchairs strewn about everywhere. There was a large fireplace against one wall and huge windows covered the rest. Draped from hooks on the ceilings were enormous blue tapestries with swirl patterns on them to make it look like the ocean. In fact, blue seemed to be the dominating colour here as almost every piece of furniture was some shade of blue.

I looked around to see many other students looking at me, obviously interested in the new student. I looked away from them and stared down at my sheet, apparently my room was on the second floor, number 19. I looked the stairs and groaned as I realized I would have to lug my suitcase all the way up there. I walked over and started climbing up the staircase, dragging my luggage behind me. I guess it was obvious to everyone that I was having problems as it wasn't long before I heard a voice come from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, you want some help?"

I looked down and did a double take. At first I thought all the colour from the tapestries were playing tricks on my eyes before I realized that, no, the man's skin was defiantly blue. He also appeared to have gills and spiky blue hair.

"Um, sure." I managed to squeak out, wishing that anyone but him had offered to help.

The blue haired man strode up the stairs to where I was, grabbed my suitcase, flung it across his back as if it weighed nothing, and starting walking up the stairs. I quickly followed after him.

"Um, thank you, uhhh…" I started before realizing that I didn't know his name.

"Kisame." He finished for me before turning to look down at him, flashing me a smile full of sharp pointy teeth, "and it's no problem, getting to help out pretty girls is not a chore at all, so anytime you want assistance feel free to ask."

I giggled at him, deciding that he wasn't so bad, maybe we could be friends.

"Well thank you anyway, and I might take you up on that offer. My name is Keket, by the way. But seriously, did it look like I needed help that badly?" I said looking up at him expectantly.

Kisame roared with laughter. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked. After the laughter had died down he continued, "you need some meat on those bones, little girl."

"Hey," I said joking along with him, "I'll have you know that I'm plenty strong when I want to be."

"Right." He said, not at all convinced, "and I'm the pope." He responded chuckling at me, "so where to?"

"Room 19." I responded.

"Good." He set off to the right of the stairs and down the hallway, "I'm in room 22, so I'm just a little farther than you on the left side." He stopped in front of my room.

"Unfortunately this is as far as I can go without Shizune eating my head off." He said, swinging my luggage off his back and placing it onto the floor.

"Shizune?" I questioned.

"Well technically Professor Shizune, but since she doesn't actually teach a class, none of us actually call her that, she's our head of house and the school nurse, you'll meet her later when she comes tomorrow to greet all the new students." He explained.

"Oh." I said, "so I guess I'll see you later?"

"Oh defiantly." He responded chuckling again, "we're in the same house, remember?"

"Oh, right." I said, feeling foolish that I didn't remember that.

"Well, see you around, kid." He said before walking off to go back down to the common room.

I turned around and opened the door to my room. I pulled my luggage inside. The room was split into two sides, each side having a bed, desk, and an armoire. I slowly stepped into the center of the room. There was a window against each wall and at the back there was a door the looked like it lead into the bathroom. The left side of the room was already taken so I pushed my suitcase into the corner on the right side, telling my self I would unpack later. I was busy looking through my dresser drawers when a small voice sounded out from the corner of the left side of the room.

"Um, h...hello."

I whipped my head around and saw another girl standing on the other side of the room. She was very pretty, with long indigo hair and beautiful pale eyes.

"Oh hi," I said smiling at her, "sorry, I didn't see you there. You must be my roommate right? Nice to meet you, I'm Keket."

"H...Hinata," she responded, "n...ice to meet y...you too." I noticed that she was very shy so I decided to start up a conversation.

"Wow that's so pretty." I said, crossing my side of the room to pick up a crystal rose that was on her dresser.

"Thank y…you," She responded, "It w…was a gift f…f…from my little sis…sis…sister."

"You have a little sister? Same here! Does she go to this school?" I asked eager to find out more about my roommate.

"Y…yes, b…b…but she's in the primary g…grades." She answered.

"That's so sweet; you get to go to the same school. My sister is all the way back in Egypt at the temple." I said sadly, gazing at the crystal rose.

"You're f…f…from Egypt?" She asked.

"Yes I'm a sorceress, what about you?"

"I'm a s…siren." She responded

"A siren? Never heard of that before, I'll have to look it up, hey..." I said, picking up a framed picture at the back of the dresser top, "is one of these your boyfriend?" I questioned looking at the picture that contained her and two other guys.

"No!" She cried, a huge blush crossing her face, "no, t…th…those are m…my two best f…f…friends. That's K…Kiba," she said pointing to the guy with brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes sort of had an animalistic quality to them and he had two red triangles that looked tattooed onto either cheek. In the Picture he was smiling brightly and had his arm around Hinata, flashing the camera a "Peace" sign with the other hand.

"And th…that's Sh…Shino." She said pointing to the other guy who was standing behind them, looking as if he would have rather not be in the picture. He had spiky brown hair and sunglasses. The collar of his coat obscured the lower half of his face from view.

"Aww, they look really nice, hopefully I'll get to meet them." I said, placing the picture back where I found it.

"W...well I'm going d...do...down to dinner r…right now, y…you can m…meet them t…th…there." She offered.

"Thank you, but I'm really tired from the trip, I think I might just have a shower and go to sleep." I responded.

"A...alright." She said, turning to leave, "I'll b…be quiet w…when I come in." She waved and walked out the door.

I sighed and stretched my arms out above my head, loosening all the sore, tense muscles from the train ride. I skipped over to where my suitcase lay and rummaged through it for my pajamas. As soon as I had them I skipped into the washroom, which was nice with light turquoise tiles and silver accents.

I stripped quickly out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning it on and to the right temperature, I sighed as the hot warm cascaded over my body. I stayed still for a minute, intent to let the water just flow over me before I realized that if I didn't move, I might fall asleep in the shower. I quickly finished in there and stepped out into the steam filled room. I dried myself off with one of the fluffy white towels and slipped into my long white nightgown. Exiting the shower I crossed the room to my side and threw my dirty clothes back into my suitcase before turning and collapsing on to the bed. I had barley let the night touch the edges of the sky when sleep overtook me and I found myself falling into blackness.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a shower running. _Hinata must be in there, _I thought. I dragged myself out of bed and grabbed my uniform from on top of my suitcase. I quickly exchanged my old pajamas for the new uniform, and looked it over on me. I spun around, liking how it looked and the feel of it. The bathroom door opened and Hinata walked out, dressed in her uniform as well.

"G…good you're a…aw…awake." She said looking at me, "I'm go...going to go to b…breakfast. W…want to c…c...come?" She asked timidly.

"Sure!" I responded, "Just let me get my books and stuff." I went to my suitcase and started digging through it, searching for my book bag. I finally found it and dragged it out, brushing sand off it.

"Uh, t…there's a new b…bo…book bag in th…there for you." She said pointing to my armoire. I looked down at my book bag, seeing as it was worn and old.

"Thanks Hinata, but I've always used this book bog, using another one, wouldn't feel right." I said, hoping I didn't sound weird.

"I kn…know exactly how y…you feel." She said, pulling her own old and worn book bag off her desk. We both laughed and proceeded to head out the door. We went down the hallway and stairs and into the common room. We exited the dormitory and made our up toward the main building, talking the whole way. Well mostly me talking and her listening and nodding. We reached the main building and entered it, Hinata showing me how to get to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, I looked and saw that there was a buffet style with a food line and long tables and chairs placed everywhere in the room. Hinata quickly explained that there was a menu printed outside the cafeteria doors and you could ask for anything on it. We got into line and ordered our food, hers, scrambled eggs and bacon, mine, pancakes.

"D...do you w…wa…want to sit with me and m…my friends?" She asked after we had left the line for food.

"Thanks, but I already promised to eat with someone, maybe at lunch ok?" I offered, hoping I wasn't hurting her feelings.

"Al...alright, see you th…then." She said before turning to find her friends at one of the tables.

I went and found an empty table by a window and sat down to start eating. I wasn't alone for long when I heard a voice.

"Good morning Keket." I looked up to see Kalonice smiling down at me and placing her tray of food on the table.

"Good morning Kalonice, how was your sleep?" I asked.

"Oh it was good." She replied, "how did you like your dormitory?"

"It was very nice. It took me awhile to get in but a nice boy helped me. I also met my roommate. She's very shy and quiet but she is nice. Her name is Hinata and apparently she's a siren."

"It took me awhile to find out how to get into my dorm as well. And I met my roommate too. Her name is Temari and she's not very talkative. As for race, she told me she was a wind sorceress."

"Temari is your roommate? That's so cool, I know her from back home!" I exclaimed.

Kalonice smiled and took a sip of milk, obviously not noticing Tobi right behind her ready to pounce. Before I could warn her, he had already wrapped his arms around her.

"Kalonice, Kalonice, good morning!" He said, way too cheery for someone who just woke up.

"Um, good morning Tobi." Kalonice replied.

"Tobi, you idiot, get off her!" Deidara said punching Tobi in the face.

Tobi looked up at Deidara and I could almost imagine him doing puppy dog eyes beneath his mask, "Tobi's sorry. Tobi was just happy to see Kalonice." He said.

"Good morning Deidara." I interjected before he could yell at Tobi again.

"Oh, hey there Keket. I see you got put into Aqua, and you, Kalonice, in Aeris." He said, and we both nodded.

"Aww and Tobi wanted Kalonice to be in Ignas." Tobi said sadly.

"Sorry Tobi." Kalonice apologized.

"No, it's not Kalonice's fault." Tobi said. As soon as he had spoken a light voice was heard over all he commotion.

"Attention students, breakfast will be over in five minutes. Would all students please finish and head to your first period class. Just a reminder that today is Day A and you should follow your schedules accordingly. Thank you."

"Who was that?" Kalonice asked.

"That was Headmistress Tsunade." Deidara answered her, "I guess we all better get to class, yeah. What do you two have now?"

"Um, I have Literature on the fourth floor with Professor Kakashi Hatake." Kalonice answered. Looking at my own schedule, I was excited to see we had that class together.

"I have that class too!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly at her.

"No way, so do I, yeah" Deidara said.

"Tobi has it too! Tobi has it too!" Tobi yelled, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"So, we're all in the class together?" I asked excited.

"Looks like it." Deidara said winking at me. I blushed and smiled back.

"Well then, let's get going." Kalonice said, standing up from the table.

"Ok, what do we do with our plates?" I asked, standing as well.

"Oh, just leave those behind on the table, yeah; they clean up everything with magic anyway." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded and started shoving my papers back into my book bag. After we had cleaned up a little, Kalonice and I quickly followed Deidara and Tobi out from the cafeteria. I walked up a little farther to talk to Deidara while Tobi fell back to talk to Kalonice.

"Hey, Deidara." I said.

"Hey, so how do you like the Academy so far, yeah?" He asked

"Oh it's great." I said, "and I've met so many interesting people."

"Really? Who have you met?" Deidara asked.

"Lets see." I said trying to think of everyone that I met, "I met my roommate Hinata, and Kisame and Haku who are both in my house, and Hidan…"

"Wait, you met Hidan?" He interrupted

"Yeah I did, why?" I asked curious. He looked at me seriously.

"He's not a good guy, Keket. You'd do better to stay away from him. Now let's see, I don't really know Hinata, seeing as she never talks in class, Kisame is a decent guy yeah, and from what I hear Haku is really nice." Deidara said

"Oh, ok." I replied, still wondering why he didn't like Hidan. We soon reached the fourth floor and our classroom.

"So this is it?" Kalonice asked.

"Yeah, this is it." Deidara replied, pushing the door open, "You guys are new so Professor Kakashi will probably want you to introduce yourselves, yeah."

He walked into the classroom and we saw Professor Kakashi sitting down in his chair with his legs propped up on the chair and he was reading a book.

"Hey, Professor Kakashi." Deidara called.

The professor looked up, his right eye was black but his left was covered with a blue bandana, he also had silver hair that fell to the left side in spikes.

"Deidara, good to see you. Tobi's here too, huh? Wait, who're those two?" He asked, indicating to me and Kalonice.

"Oh right, these two are new here." Deidara said.

"Hello." I said, waving at him.

"Pleased to meet you." Kalonice said politely. It was then that I noticed that the whole class was silent. I stared around the room to find mostly everyone looking at us.

"Huh, I didn't think you could quiet these kids down that fast. Anyway now that everyone is settled I guess you two can introduce yourselves and take a seat." Professor Kakashi said turning back to his book.

"Ok, um, who should go first?" I asked Kalonice.

"It honestly doesn't matter to me." She replied

"Ok, I'll go first." I said walking to the front of the class.

"Hello my name is Keket. I'm seventeen and a priestess of Bastet from Egypt. Nice to meet you all." I said smiling at the class.

"Good, does anyone have any questions for Keket?" Professor Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, are you single?" A boy asked. The girls rolled their eyes but there was laughter and high fives from the guys. Meanwhile, I was standing there confused. Single? What did they mean, asking if I was single? Did they mean do I have a twin? I finally decided to clarify.

"Um, Kalonice, what do they mean by single?" I asked. Kalonice looked at me, exasperated.

"They're asking if you have a boyfriend, you know, a lover." She said.

I started blushing before sputtering out,

"What? Of course I don't!"

"Excellent." said the boy who asked the question

"Alright, that's enough." Professor Kakashi interjected, "you can sit down Keket."

_Thank Isis_, I thought, not wanting for them to ask anymore questions about that sort of thing. I walked toward the empty desk on the left side of the room.

"Alright, you're up." Professor Kakashi said to Kalonice as soon as I sat down. She nodded and stepped up to the front of the room.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Kalonice, daughter of Aphrodite. I'm a demi-goddess of the fates and I'm from Athens, Greece." She said while smiling.

"Good, anyone have any questions for Kalonice?" Professor Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, same question as Keket, are you single?" The same boy from before asked. Kalonice looked like she was about to roll her eyes when she stopped herself. She smiled and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes I am single, bit I'm not looking for a relationship right now." She said winking at the boys. Looking at her, I realized that she was in her element with everyone's attention on her, she practically glowed.

"Alright thank you, go sit in an empty seat." Professor Kakashi said. Kalonice walked over and sat in the empty spot beside me. I smiled at her.

"Wow, I never realized how pretty you are." I said to her.

"Oh thank you." Kalonice replied, "you're very pretty yourself." She said returning the compliment. I smiled brightly at her.

"Alright, now that that's over with I guess we can finally get started. Keket and Kalonice since you don't have textbooks yet I guess you can share with someone else or something. Now as for everyone else turn your textbooks to-"

"Hey what the fuck do you think you're doing?! Walking on my side of the fucking school?! Who the fuck do you think you are?! If I ever see you on this side of the fucking school ever again I swear I will kick the fucking shit out of you! Now get the fuck out! Yeah that's right you better keep fucking walking!" Kalonice looked at me and I could only shrug my shoulders. Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open. A girl walked in with a scowl on her face. She had what looked like war paint on her face and pointed ears. Her eyes were dark violet and her hair was long and silver with a purple sheen. Her hair was tied back at her neck line. She was wearing her uniform and she had a knee-length red skirt and her white blouse was unbuttoned in a way that would make my parents angry at the school for letting people walk around in such a way. Her skirt was red which meant she must have been in Ignas.

"Can I help you?" Professor Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm Eámanë, the new fucking transfer student."


End file.
